


That Feeling When Science

by lyntarts



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, I’m literally the funniest person, M/M, Sarcasm, Swearing, almost everyone is queer, chatfic, everyone is platonic but in a friend way, for the sake of this fic, lots of swearing, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyntarts/pseuds/lyntarts
Summary: Senku and the gang decide to make a group chat for scientific reasons (lmao ok) but it goes to shit, of course..-Not really modern au, just imagine that everyone finally got cell phones and can message.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome & Saionji Ukyou, Nanami Ryuusui & Shishiou Tsukasa, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91





	1. It’s for scientific reasons I swear

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:  
> Senku //MadScientist  
> Gen //HomoMentalist  
> Chrome //GoogleChrome  
> Kohaku //Kohaku  
> Tsukasa //TsukasaShishio  
> Ryuusui //ImCool  
> Ukyo //ImTired  
> Taiju //Stronk  
> Yuzuriha //AppleBeez
> 
> Groupchat Name:

**_MadScientist_ has added _HomoMentalist_ , _Stronk_ , _AppleBeez_ , _GoogleChrome_ , _ImTired_ , and 3 others **

**_MadScientist_ has named the chat _Kingdom Of Science  
_**

**AppleBeez:** hello everyone !!

**Kohaku:** what’s this?

**ImTired:** oh? A gc? Cool

**GoogleChrome:** what’s gc?

**HomoMentalist:** a groupchat

**HomoMentalist:** where we chat as a group

**GoogleChrome:** o

**MadScientist:** Okay now that I’ve added everyone who currently has a phone, we’ll be able to communicate between all of us in a more efficient way

**HomoMentalist:** sexy 

**Stronk:** YOOOO HELLO OMG

**AppleBeez:** Taiju-kun hello !!

**Stronk:** YUZURIHA

**AppleBeez:** hi !!

**ImCool:** do you speak in exclamation points?

**AppleBeez:** hey,

**AppleBeez:** shut the fuck up

**TsukasaShishio:** damn 

**ImTired:** queen shit

**MadScientist:** Guys stay focus. I did this so our communication can be better, I’m tired of having to wait for everyone to arrive when we’re on a tight schedule. Can you guys be serious for a moment? 

**ImTired:** nah 

**HomoMentalist:** nah 

**AppleBeez:** nah

**Kohaku:** nah 

**ImCool:** nah 

**TsukasaShishio:** damn 

**MadScientist:** THIS is for scientific purposes ONLY

**GoogleChrome:** okay 

**ImCool:** okay

**HomoMentalist:** okay

**AppleBeez:** okay 

**Kohaku:** okay 

**MadScientist:** you guys are dead to me

**HomoMentalist:** <3 

**ImTired:** you knew what was coming

**TsukasaShishio:** I can’t believe you didn’t see this coming

**GoogleChrome:** Come one Senku, loosen up man! As much as I support moving forward with science, it doesn’t hurt having some fun with it

**HomoMentalist:** It’s nice to have a break from all this ‘saving humanity’ problem. Oh but of course, humanity comes first for sure~!!

**MadScientist:** you do have some points

**MadScientist:** It doesn’t change the fact that this needs to be a serious chat.

**ImTired:** no 

**ImTired:** u gay 

**Kohaku:** stinky 

**MadScientist:**

**MadScientist:** that’s it

**MadScientist:** do whatever the fuck y’all want I give up

**TsukasaShishio:** damn

**_HomoMentalist_ has named the chat _Kingdom of Queers_**

**HomoMentalist:** VICTORY TO THE QUEERS! 

**AppleBeez:** so like??

**HomoMentalist:**

**_HomoMentalist_ has named the chat _Kingdom of Queers and Bad Bitches_**

**HomoMentalist:** VICTORY TO THE QUEERS AND QUEENS!

**ImCool:** HOORAY!!

**Stronk:** HOORAY!!

**ImTired:** but at what cost

**Kohaku:** Senku’s sanity

**HomoMentalist:** girl he was never sane to begin with what??

**HomoMentalist:** my mans was tired of our shit since the beginning

**HomoMentalist:** I can smell it

**GoogleChrome:** you smell him? sad

**ImTired:** gross

**AppleBeez:** ^

**ImCool:** ^^

**TsukasaShishio:** ^^^

**Kohaku:** ^^^^

**Stronk:** looking away

**MadScientist:** guys-

**ImTired:** it’s not the only thing he does

**Kohaku:** OOP-

**HomoMentalist:** I-

**ImTired:** wish I can unhear ;{

**Stronk:** LOOKING AWAY

**TsukasaShishio:** damn

**ImCool:** UHM ANYWAYS

**MadScientist:** GUYS

**HomoMentalist:** wow the homophobia is strong on this one boys

**ImCool:** It isn’t homophobic if y’all ain’t official yet

**AppleBeez:** well we kinda been knew

**Kohaku:** wow the pinning is strong on this one boys 

**ImTired:** Clownery

**TsukasaShishio:** damn

**Stronk:** THE CALL OUT 

**MadScientist:** What is this?? Public outing day?? 

**Kohaku:** yah 

**ImTired:** yah

**TsukasaShishio:** Damn 

**HomoMentalist:** Rude!! And for what?

**ImTired:** plot

**GoogleChrome:** it establishes your current relationship in the story?

**HomoMentalist:**

**HomoMentalist:** ok valid

**MadScientist:** y’all are B L O C K E D 

**AppleBeez:** nooo Senku :(

**GoogleChrome:** SENKU PLZZZ

**ImTired:** no wait Senku I gotta tell you something really important

**MadScientist:**

**MadScientist:** fine 

**MadScientist:** unblocked 

**ImTired:** whore

**_MadScientist_ has left the chat **

**HomoMentalist:** nOOO-

**TsukasaShishio:** oh damn

**AppleBeez:** STOP PLEATHEJSJ 

**_ImTired_ has added _MadScientist_ to the chat **

**ImTired:** DUMBASS YOU CANT LEAVE THE CHAT

**GoogleChrome:** YOU MADE THE CHAT SENKU

**MadScientist:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

**MadScientist:** WHO THE FUCK EVEN PICKED YOUR NAME?? YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT GOOGLE CHROME IS?

**ImTired:** I did 

**MadScientist:** gay

**ImTired:** hey

**ImTired:** I’m a gamer 

**MadScientist:** gamers are just gay memers 

**TsukasaShishio:** damn

**ImTired:** ok loser, 

**ImTired:** don’t care didn’t ask, plus you like Doraemon 

**MadScientist:** what about it? It’s cool.

**ImTired:** yeah, for bitches who repress their human emotions in the name of science 

**MadScientist:** say some shit like this ever again and I’ll see you in court 

**ImTired:** Okay you know what fuck you

**ImTired:** nerd 

**HomoMentalist:** once a nerd, always a nerd 

**ImTired:** weeb 

**HomoMentalist:** nah 

**ImTired:** okay then geek

**HomoMentalist:** nahh 

**Kohaku:** gay 

**HomoMentalist:** yes 

**ImCool:** RT

**AppleBeez:** I like

**AppleBeez:** nyardo 

**MadScientist:** I never thought I’ll see Satan disguised as words 

**_ImCool_ has changed their name to _Nyardo_**

**MadScientist:** Fuck 

**TsukasaShishio:** Damn

**HomoMentalist:** uhm

**MadScientist:** Moving on from that, I believe we should give everyone phones as well, like Hyoga and Homura?

**TsukasaShishio:** who?

**ImTired:** who?

**Kohaku:** who?

**HomoMentalist:** who?

**AppleBeez:** who? 

**MadScientist:** understandable have a nice day

**Nyardo:** hey why not make one for Francios?

**Kohaku:** what about Kirisame and Nikki??

**GoogleChrome:** yeah!! And Kinro and Ginro? I’m sure they’ll love it!!

**Nyardo:** who’s Kinro? 

**ImTired:** that guard guy with glasses who follows rules

**Nyardo:** and Ginro?

**ImTired:** simp 

**Nyardo:** ah 

**AppleBeez:** anyways-

**AppleBeez:** now that we have our little group here...for now, we should play some games yknow 

**Kohaku:** Smash or pass? 

**Stronk** **:** Inappropriate!

**_HomoMentalis_ t has changed the group name _Kingdom of Queers and Bad Bitches_ to _We’re All Children Of Jesus_**

**ImTired:** nah. Smash or pass is lame and stupid.

**Kohaku:** I just wanted to use it as in excuse to say how hella hot girls are

**ImTired:** you homo 

**Kohaku:** you are:correct 

**Nyardo:**

**Nyardo** **:** Fuck, Marry, Kill

**Stronk:** yeah ok 

**MadScientist:** WHAT

**Nyardo:** Fuck, marry, kill, anyone in our kingdom

**AppleBeez:** Gen you first

**AppleBeez:** Senku, Hyoga, Tsukasa 

  
  
**MadScientist:** Hey hold up-

**TsukasaShishio:** guys I’m right here 

**MadScientist:** yeah he’s right there

**AppleBeez:** I know <3

**GoogleChrome:** I am: paying attention 

**HomoMentalist** **:** Mentally...

**MadScientist:** Oi,,,Gen-

**HomoMentalist** **:** Fuck myself 

**HomoMentalist** **:** Marry myself 

**HomoMentalist** **:** Kill myself 

**ImTired** **:** me too 

**MadScientist** **:** YOU CAN’T DO THAT

**MadScientist** **:** YOU CAN’T KILL YOURSELF 

**HomoMentalist** **:** Yes I can

**GoogleChrome** **:** CHOOSE YOU PUSSY

**HomoMentalist** **:** I stan my statement 

**ImTired** **:** ^i also stan his statement 

**MadScientist:** You guys are cringe

**HomoMentalist:** yeah <3 

**ImTired:** what about it <3

**HomoMentalist:** lets kiss <3

**ImTired:** okay <3

**MadScientist:** kink shaming y’all rn

**AppleBeez** **:** y’all I just realized 

**AppleBeez:** We’re all kinda Gen z

**AppleBeez:** Well except Chrome and Kohaku 

**Nyardo:** What makes them? Gen alpha

**MadScientist:** No, they’re 3,700+ years ahead of us

**TsukasaShishio:** Damn 

**ImTired:** Oh we’re OLD old

**Stronk:** WE’RE OLD?!?!

**HomoMentalist:** It be like that sometimes 

**AppleBeez** : Ain’t that the way

**Nyardo:** That’s how it is in this bitch of an earth 

**ImTired:** We live in a society

**MadScientist:** BITCH THERE’S NO SOCIETY ??? WHAT?

**Stronk:** OOP

**HomoMentalist:** uhm anyways- 

**MadScientist:** What happened to the game? 

**HomoMentalist:** Shut up we all agreed we would kill Hyoga

**ImTired:** And Mozu 

**HomoMentalist:** Mainly Mozu

**Nyardo:** Why Mozu?

**GoogleChrome:** He’s homophobic

**Kohaku:** and other gross things

**Nyardo:** Fair enough

**AppleBeez:** Wait y’all gay? ʘ__ʘ

**HomoMentalist:** Wait gay people exist ???? Thought it was a joke :(

**ImTired:** no gay shit here bro 

**Nyardo:** we just homiesexual

**GoogleChrome:** I’m actually still confusion. But i know I’m like attracted to women but I like checking guys out but I don’t really make a move....hhhhhh I have very high standards B idkkk

**ImTired:** it’s okay dude. Take your time. 

**Stronk:** We’re here for you if you need anything!

**Nyardo:** Yeah you can count on us man 

**AppleBeez:** That’s what friends are for <3

**MadScientist:** What’s with cringey friendship shit 

**MadScientist:** This is a groupchat, not an episode of fucking Lizzie McGuire 

**HomoMentalist:** so stingy 

**HomoMentalist:** is it cuz we ruined your ‘super serious science only’ group chat?

**MadScientist:** kinda 

**ImTired:** wait so 

**ImTired:** is Tsukasa actually that dude in our group? He hasn’t talked much-

**HomoMentalist:** nO

**HomoMentalist:** Based on my analysis and time with Tsukasa, he is not..I think. 

**TsukasaShishio:** what the fuck is that one dude? 

**ImTired:** those types of hets

**TsukasaShishio:** Damn 

**MadScientist:** you fool

**MadScientist:** if he were those types of straights he would’ve said so when Ryuusui basically outed himself saying he wanted to get women, men, and Tsukasa literally in front of everyone.

**MadScientist:** Loudly 

**HomoMentalist:** My my, dearest Senku-Chan, being so spiky doesn’t look bad on you, I kinda like it 

**MadScientist:** A man who flatters another man in front of his face is either a homo or a conman

**ImTired:**

**AppleBeez:**

**Nyardo:**

**Kohaku:**

**GoogleChrome:**

**Stronk:**

**TsukasaShishio:**

**HomoMentalist:**

**HomoMentalist:** your point?

**MadScientist:**

**MadScientist:** Fair 

**GoogleChrome:** He just called you gay, man 

**Nyardo:** and a conman

**ImTired:** Oh my god

**ImTired:** Get a room 

**TsukasaShishio:**

**TsukasaShishio:** Moving on..

**TsukasaShishio:** I apologize for not talking much, I simply don’t know what to say.

**TsukasaShishio:** For certain, I’m not straight, though I haven’t thought much about my sexuality

**ImTired:** It’s okay, take your time

**MadScientist:** Back at it again Lizzie McGuire

**_ImTired_ has changed their name to _LizzieMcFuckingGuire_**

**GoogleChrome:** IM CRYINGSJSK

**GoogleChrome:** WHO IS LIZZIE MCGUIRE?!?!

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** child I don’t know. Let me just ask GOOGLE CHROME

**MadScientist:** It’s getting late guys, we’re waking up early tomorrow. Everyone lights out.

**Stronk:** what already?!?!?!

**AppleBeez:** but we just started to have fun!!

**HomoMentalist:** come on Senku-chan, just a bit more???

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** dont be such a party pooper

**MadScientist:** whoever responds back is getting three times the workload

__________

**MadScientist:** just kidding  
  


__________

**TsukasaShishio:** damn

-


	2. The lack of brain cells in this house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku is tired of everyone’s shit. Coke jokes. Weed jokes (gone wrong). Don’t underage drink like Senku did in that one episode. Does Asagiri Gen is Homophobic? Savage weed dealer Saionji Ukyo moments. Chrome is confused but he’s trying his best. Yuzuriha and Ryuusui also carry this group chat because they cool like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Senku //MadScientist  
> Gen //HomoMentalist  
> Chrome //GoogleChrome  
> Kohaku //Kohaku  
> Tsukasa //TsukasaShishio  
> Ryuusui //Nyardo  
> Ukyo //LizzieMcFuckingGuire  
> Taiju //Stronk  
> Yuzuriha //AppleBeez
> 
> Groupchat Name: We’re All Children Of Jesus

__________  


**MadScientist:** reminder that today we’re having check ups to check everyone’s health.

**Kohaku:** no 

**MadScientist:** die then 

__________

  
  
**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** good morning everyone!

__________

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** hello

__________

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** I’m gonna pull a Tsukasa

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** Damn

**TsukasaShishio:** damn

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** good day Tsukasa

**TsukasaShishio:** Good morning.

**Stronk:** HELLO

**Stronk:** GOOD MORNING!!

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** Hello Taiju! My sweet boy <3

**AppleBeez:** back off homo 

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** Yuzuriha 

**AppleBeez:** Ukyo 

**MadScientist:** Ukyo 

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** Senku 

**HomoMentalist:** Good morning~

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** hello <3

**HomoMentalist:** hello <3

**MadScientist:** Ukyo 

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** Senku

**AppleBeez:** Marco

**HomoMentalist:** Polo

**Nyardo:** Going to get food, y’all want anything?

**HomoMentalist:** Beesechurger’s and frie’s 

**AppleBeez:** Give me my pabcakes and wafflebs 

**Nyardo:** My mans, we only got bread, fake ramen, and coke 

**HomoMentalist:** The good kind? 

**Nyardo:** No the drink 

**HomoMentalist:** Eh

**HomoMentalist:** I’ll take it 

**GoogleChrome:** what’s the other coke?

**HomoMentalist:** drugs 

**_LizzieMcFuckingGuire_ has named the chat _DONT DO DRUGS_**

**GoogleChrome:** is it dangerous?!?!

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** YES DO NOT DO DRUGS HAHAHA

**HomoMentalist:**

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:**

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** yeah I’m not gonna tell you what to do or not do. Do whatever I don’t care, just know the pros and cons, self check to not become addicted, and be safe. 

**_HomoMentalist_ has named the chat _DO DRUGS SAFELY_**

**Nyardo:** never heard that one before, kinda inspiring

**LizzieMcFuckingGuire:** thank you

**HomoMentalist:** wish my parents told me that

**GoogleChrome:** guys I still don’t know what it is

**MadScientist:** you guys are gonna give Chrome the wrong idea

**Stronk:** Senku didn’t you drink alcohol when we were 17?

**HomoMentalist:** WHAT?!?!?!

**_LizzieMcFuckingGuire_ has changed their name to _AlcoholPolice_**

**AlcoholPolice:** UNDERAGE DRINKING ALERT!! UNDERAGE DRINKING ALERT!!

**AppleBeez:** SENKU?????

**MadScientist:** WE’RE TECHNICALLY 3,000+ YEARS OLD

**MadScientist:** wait no- TAIJU YOU DRANK SOME AS WELL

**AppleBeez:** TAIJU?!?!?!

**AlcoholPolice:** this is getting MESSY 

**Stronk:** AND I SPIT IT OUT I SWEAR

**Kohaku:** what’s so wrong with drinking alcohol? 

**HomoMentalist:** first of all its gross 

**Kohaku:** fair

**AlcoholPolice:** also its considered illegal if you’re drinking under the age of 20

**GoogleChrome:** but they give us alcohol when we’re like??? 15??

**Kohaku:** yeah lol

**AppleBeez:**

**AlcoholPolice:**

**HomoMentalist:** but you guys are children?

**MadScientist:** You guys have to remember that they are in the Stone Age and have no concept of our modern ideology of what is morally correct in the terms of drinking alcohol. 

**AppleBeez:** I suppose...

**MadScientist:** moving on

**MadScientist:** Today is everyone’s check up.

**_AlcoholPolice_ has changed their name to _Ukyo420_**

**Ukyo420:** moving on 

**HomoMentalist:** STOP

**_HomoMentalist_ has changed their name to _Gen69_**

**Ukyo420:** if you really think about it, we’re kinda matching 

**Gen69:** shit you’re right 

**Nyardo:** Who ate our brownies?

**GoogleChrome:** Oh I did sorry

**Nyardo:** No problem, it’s gonna kick in soon 

**GoogleChrome:** What’s going to kick in? 

**Ukyo420:**

**Gen69:**

**AppleBeez:**

**Nyardo:**

**GoogleChrome:** Guys, what’s going to kick in? 

**AppleBeez:**

**Nyardo:**

**Ukyo420:**

**Gen69:**

**GoogleChrome:** guys...

**MadScientist:** NOTHING CHROME. Nothing is going to kick in.

**MadScientist:** there’s no way in hell these guys can make edibles

**MadScientist:** there isn’t any cannabis around here anyways 

**Ukyo420:** aww man

**Nyardo:** we tried 

**Gen69:** another night without  serotonin  ＿ | ￣ |○

**MadScientist:** how- how are you doing that...

**Ukyo:** this? (/; ◇ ;)/ |•|

**Nyardo:** this? (˚ ▱ ˚)/__\\()

**AppleBeez:** this? (/ ‘ ^’)/  ⊃ ゜ Д ゜）⊃

**Gen69:** this? (  ◕ ︿ ◕ )  ＿ | ￣ |○

**Stronk:** this loss?

**TsukasaShishio:** y’all did not just do loss

**GoogleChrome:** what’s loss and what did they do?

**MadScientist:** BOOOOO 

**MadScientist:** LAME 

**MadScientist:** OLD JOKE 

**MadScientist:** now check ups 

**Ukyo420:** ur weird ;{

**Gen69:** gay people weird

**Ukyo420:** That’s homophobic >:( do you not support gay rights?

**Gen69:** I AM gay 

**AppleBeez:** Might just be me but it feels like he’s dodging the question 

**Kohaku:** Gen is homophobic? Cancel him >:(

**Nyardo:** Bitch he’s the gayest man I’ve met. He falls in love with every guy he meets 

**Ukyo420:** I do the same and I’m also homophobic

**Nyardo:** Oh ok

**Nyardo:** Wig 

**Gen69:** Wip

**AppleBeez:** Worm 

**Ukyo420:** Word 

**MadScientist:** What the fuck are y’all saying 

**Ukyo420:** Word?

**AppleBeez:** Worm? 

**Gen69:** Wip? 

**Nyardo:** Wig?

**GoogleChrome:** WHAT?

**Ukyo420:** Not what 

**Ukyo420:** Wood 

**GoogleChrome:** Wood? 

**Ukyo420:** Wood.

**_GoogleChrome_ has named the chat _Wood_**

**Ukyo420:** kiss me <3

**MadScientist:** Y’all gonna really make me push the check up for tomorrow, huh?

**Nyardo:** It was pretty unplanned of you ngl 

**Ukyo420:** Wait no, doctor I need you to check me. I’m actually hurt.

**MadScientist:** Where?

**Ukyo420:** My back for carrying this entire group chat

**MadScientist:** More of your fucking conversation will infect my brain cells 

**Gen69:** Chief my pp feel weird too :(

**MadScientist:** please just shut up I beg you like wtf dude wtf im actually crying ahnng 

**Nyardo:** that’s some sexual tension you both got there

**MadScientist:** How about I unlace my shoe, turn it sideways, and stick it up your asshole you stupid cunt 

**TsukasaShishio:** Whoa he sounds like Hyoga 

**Stronk:** FERAL SENKU FERAL SENKU 

**Gen69:** Senku please calm down, we’ll do our check ups I swear! 

**Gen69:** Though you should start with the villagers, especially the children 

**TsukasaShishio:** Please start with the children

**Ukyo420:** We’re also vaccinated compared to the villagers

**Gen69:** Yeah yeah, they should obviously go first. We’ll do it tomorrow. I’ll help out too! 

**Gen69:** It’s like Albert Einstein always says 

**Ukyo420:** Suck tiddies, eat nuggets 

**AppleBeez:** One leg at a time?

**Nyardo:** On leg at a time.

**Gen69:** Correct

**TsukasaShishio:** Just start with the kids 

**MadScientist:**

**MadScientist:** Fine, but everyone better have their check ups done.

**Ukyo420:** thanks king 

**AppleBeez:** Stan list 

**Gen69:** Thank you Senku, very cool! 

**MadScientist:** Mentalist, you’re working with me. You’re gonna help prep the place. Early Morning.

**Gen69:** ..how early?

**MadScientist:** Before you see the sun Gen.

**Gen69:**

**Gen69:** yes sir 

**Nyardo:** kinky

**MadScientist:** shut it 

**MadScientist:** In fact

**MadScientist:** Gen come over here. Since the children are going first, I need someone to help calm and entertain them.

**Gen69:** okay, fine 

**Ukyo420:** °__° y’all see this too? 

**TsukasaShishio:** Tension? Yes. 

**MadScientist:** dude

__________

**_MadScientist_ has changed their name to _EinsteinKinnie_**

**AppleBeez:** I just KNOW this is Gen’s work

**Nyardo:** Thank you Gen, very cool!  
  


-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t laugh


	3. Park That Big Mac Truck (right in this little garage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Check ups day. Kohaku is a bruh girl. Chrome and Kohaku sibling dynamic (?question mark??). Ryuusui is the leader of Tsukasa Protection Squad. SenGen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Senku //EinsteinKinnie  
> Gen //Gen69  
> Chrome //GoogleChrome  
> Kohaku //Kohaku  
> Tsukasa //TsukasaShishio  
> Ryuusui //Nyardo  
> Ukyo //Ukyo420   
> Taiju //Stronk  
> Yuzuriha //AppleBeez
> 
> Groupchat Name: Wood

__________

**EinsteinKinnie:** check up for real this time guys

**EinsteinKinnie:**

**EinsteinKinnie:** Gen meet me at the lab when you see this

**Gen69:** how are you not tired?!?!

__________

**TsukasaShishio:** Hello everyone

**AppleBeez:** Evening good sir.

**TsukasaShishio:**

**TsukasaShishio:** It’s fucking morning 

**AppleBeez:**

**AppleBeez:** hey

**TsukasaShishio:** my apologies

**TsukasaShishio:** Good morning Yuzuriha 

**AppleBeez:** Good morning Tsukasa, how are you doing?

**TsukasaShishio:** A bit tired, but nothing a nap can’t fix. 

**AppleBeez:** Take that nap, you deserve it <3

**TsukasaShishio:** I most certainly will.

__________

**EinsteinKinnie:** @ _Kohaku_ WHERE YOU AT BITCH?

**Kohaku:** YOU CAN’T CATCH ME YOU WHORE

**Gen69:** ladies, ladies. Please. Stop yelling. 

**Kohaku:** NOOO WTF IS EVEN A CHECK UP THAT SOUNDS WEIRD 

**EinsteinKinnie:** STOP BEING STUBBORN ITS NOT LIKE IM GONNA GIVE YOU A VACCINE

**Kohaku:** WHAT THE FUCK IS A VACCINE IM GONNA ACTUALLY CRY ANGHDSG

**Gen69:** found her, she’s at the place where we did the magnets

**Kohaku:** GEN IF YOU GET ANY CLOSER I SWEAR I’LL CHOP YOUR DICK OFF 

**Gen69:**

**Gen69:** I’ll let you handle this Senku-chan...

**EinsteinKinnie:** I’m on my way mentalist

__________

**Ukyo420:**

**Ukyo420:** why y’all so loud for

**Nyardo:** did you chop his dick off?

**Ukyo420:** His dick is NO MORE 

**Nyardo:** Good luck being gay with no dick

**Gen69:** STOP MY DICK IS FINE

__________

**Kohaku:**

**Kohaku:** ...well

**Kohaku:** My check up results are back.

**Nyardo:** So?

**Kohaku:** The diagnosis is in 

**Kohaku:** According to Senku, I’m 

**Kohaku:** A stupid little lesbian 

**Nyardo:** Oh, you. Rip 

**Ukyo420:** Now you have to take 

**Ukyo420:** ADERAL 

**EinsteinKinnie:** You were so stubborn, and for what???

**EinsteinKinnie:** dumbass

**Kohaku:** Sorry my gorilla grip is too strong ;}

**Gen69:** NOT THE GORILLA GRIP

**Kohaku:** wait how do you do the thing??

**_Kohaku_ has changed their name to _GorillaGrip_**

**GorillaGrip:** never mind, got it 

**GoogleChrome:** Senku when is it my turn?

**EinsteinKinnie:** you can come now dude 

**GorillaGrip:** there is no need for that

**GorillaGrip:** just diagnose him with idiot and we’re done here

**GoogleChrome:** SHUT UP IM SMART BOY

**GorillaGrip:** okay

**GorillaGrip:** whatever you say smart boy

**EinsteinKinnie:** this is weird, stop that

**EinsteinKinnie:** you guys are acting like siblings

**Gen69:** no let’s say; theoretically speaking, if Chrome and Kohaku are acting like siblings, getting them in a sibling category.... does this imply Ruri is also considered a sibling. Which makes Chrome’s crush on Ruri-

**EinsteinKinnie:** Gen please shut UP I’m literally BEGGING you

**Ukyo420:** ...He has a crush on Ruri?

**GoogleChrome:** Wait, no hold on- 

**GorillaGrip:** I agree with Senku, please don’t ever speak to me again Gen...

**GoogleChrome:** WAIT WHAT NO WAIT WAIT STOP HOLD ON HOLD ON AAARGHHHHH

**GoogleChrome:** I-

**GoogleChrome:**

**GoogleChrome:** I’m just gonna leave to my checkup..

__________

**Nyardo:** WE BOUT TO SQUARE UP

**Ukyo420:** Why???

**GorillaGrip:** What did who what when????

**Nyardo** : Someone was talking shit about Tsukasa

**Ukyo420:** thEY WHAT?!?!?!

**Gen69:** B I T C H

**TsukasaShishio:** guys it’s okay I’m fine, I’m used to it.

**Gen69:** SHUT THE FUCK UP TSUKASA 

**EinsteinKinnie:** YEAH!! SHUT UP!

**TsukasaShishio:** Damn

**Nyardo:** YEAH MAN SHUT UP!LET US DEFEND YOU!

**Nyardo:** You shouldn’t get used to something like that, Tsukasa..

**TsukasaShishio:** Oh wow.. thanks.

**Nyardo:** IM GONNA BEAT THIS GUY UP NOW!

**TsukasaShishio:** wait no- 

**GoogleChrome:** NO ONE MAKES FUN OF TSUKASA EXCEPT US 

**GorillaGrip:** No we all make fun of you Chrome 

**GoogleChrome:** You’re just jealous I’m smarter than you and it irks you to the core 

**GorillaGrip:** You’re calling me stupid??? Dude get yourself checked again 

**GorillaGrip:** @ _EinsteinKinnie_ you sure you checked him properly, he got some loose screws

**GoogleChrome:** YOU-

**GorillaGrip:** say it coward 

**GorillaGrip:** YOU WONT

**GoogleChrome:** Well

**GoogleChrome:** Uh..

**GoogleChrome:** girls go to Jupiter to get more stupider, no?

**Gen69:** Y’all did not just say that 

**EinsteinKinnie:** Cringe

**Ukyo420:** Was chrome not able to say “you bitch”?

**GorillaGrip:** Actually girls go to college to get more knowledge so boys can go to Venus to suck sum penis

**Ukyo420:** i mean,,,,,

**Gen69:** no you’re right Ukyo-chan, she’s got points...

**GoogleChrome:** HEY

**GoogleChrome:** I may be stupid 

**Gen69:**

**EinsteinKinnie:**

**Ukyo420:**

**Ukyo420:** ...But??

**GoogleChrome:** That’s it 

**GorillaGrip:** WELL YEAH I MAY BE STUPID TOO

**Ukyo420:**

**Gen69:**

**EinsteinKinnie:** No offense Kohaku but you and Chrome combined make one of my brain cells

**GorillaGrip:** HEY

**GorillaGrip:**

**GorillaGrip:** shit

**GorillaGrip:** I’m not even gonna fight you on that cuz you’re right

**Nyardo:** Hey I’m back, just finished beating this guy up

**TsukasaShishio:** Senku.. can you...??

**EinsteinKinnie:** sigh

**EinsteinKinnie:** I’ll get the first aid kit

**EinsteinKinnie:** Mentalist

**Gen69:** yeah yeah

**Gen69:** I’ll get the bandages and Francois

**GorillaGrip:** IM NOT DONE WITH YOU CHROME

**GoogleChrome:** YOU’RE ON!!

**GoogleChrome:** MEET ME AT THE REGULAR

**Ukyo420:** Guys what’s the regular?

**Ukyo420:**

**Ukyo420:** Guys-

__________

**AppleBeez:** why did I just find a beat up Chrome?

**AppleBeez:**

**AppleBeez:** never mind

**AppleBeez:** Senku can you....

**EinsteinKinnie:**

**EinsteinKinnie:** sigh

**Gen69:** I’ll get the first aid kit this time

  
__________

**EinsteinKinnie:** Well that was eventful 

**Gen69:** it was, the day goes by so fast

**EinsteinKinnie:** We were together almost the whole day, Mentalists 

**Gen69:** yeah, we were

**EinsteinKinnie:** yeah

**Gen69** : well

**Gen69:** Gn im sleeping in the vents tonight 

**EinsteinKinnie:** WHAT VENTS????

-


End file.
